


Non-stop Verse One Shots

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a pregnant trans man in one, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Human Furniture, I'll go to church one day, I'm so sorry., M/M, Pet Play, Spanking, Voyeurism, alright- going to hell, enema play, what're the kinks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompts relating to the Non-stop/Take A Break verse.</p><p>most of them aren't canon/or are so far off in the future who knows.</p><p>Quite a few deal with the idea of the big poly family.  Some are kinky, some are fluff. </p><p>Like with my other One Shot Drop- 1st chapter will be an index so that you don't have to worry about reading something you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

1\. Index

2\. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear Alex/Laf (Angst) 

3\. Laf/Alex; Laf is curious about the 'gay movies' so Alex shows him his favorite. They snuggle, eat gourmet caramel corn, optional cockwarming because Why Not. Laf ends up loving the movie/becoming teary (I'm not crying you're crying!) and it's adorable

4\. Mads/Alex: “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it”

5\. Aaron/Alex/John: "one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation"

6\. Alex/everyone "teasing"

7\. Alex/Mads: Things said under the stars and in the grass

8. Aaron walking in on Laf caressing Alex's inflated belly and talking about how they're going to raise their child

9. Lafayette spanking pregnant!Alex?

10\. Laf/Aaron: when you thought i was asleep


	2. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear Alex/Laf

“What are we doing up, ma cherie?”

Alex freezes, eyes wide as he stares at Lafayette blocking the front door. Mind running a hundred miles a minute, trying to figure out why the man was there. He should have been on his run already, should have been gone- Alex had been so sure…

Lafayette tilts his head to the side. “Where are we going that has us ‘so sorry’?”

Fuck. Alex hadn’t realized that Laf was still in the house. He’d whispered it to a still sleeping John not ten minutes ago. 

“I didn’t want to wake him up, that’s all.” A lie. “I’m going back to Aaron’s.”

Eventually. It’s weak. Alex knows it’s weak. It’s what? Five in the morning? And he doesn’t drive. Can’t claim anyone is picking him up either because that’s easy enough to check. 

“Would you like me to take you?” And then when he shook his head. “I will walk with you then. I know how tired you get and that is a long way.”

“Laf, please-”

The corners of Lafayette’s mouth tug down into a frown. “You will resent me if I do not let you go.”

Yes. He can’t make himself say it- but yes.

“You will come back to us?” Lafayette sounds so unsure and Alex hates himself for that. 

Alex doesn’t say anything and Lafayette sighs. “I will be going to little Aaron’s tomorrow tonight for dinner. It will be very awkward if you are not there.”

It’s as much permission as he’s going to get. 

He ducks under Laf’s arm to get to the door and disappears.


	3. Alex/Laf- cockwarming + 'gay' movie

It’s a ridiculous setup considering they’re watching a movie.

An open mouth gag means Alex can’t talk during it, something Lafayette teases him that he’s incapable of on his own. 

Just in case of guests, they’ve decided to stay as dressed as possible. Lafayette’s cock is the only thing pulled out of his slacks- and even then it’s hidden. Alex’s skirt keeps everything out of sight.

Every now and then long fingers slide up the plane of his stomach, drifting under the crop top he’s wearing to pinch at Alex’s nipples. Teeth set into his shoulder when Alex squeezes.

All and all, it’s a lazy call and response as they watch Coffee Date.

And if Laf’s fingers dig into his thighs a little harder than necessary when the main characters try and sleep together, Alex doesn’t notice. 

Definitely doesn’t have to hide a laugh at the breathy ‘no’ Laf gives afterward. 

How into it the man gets, to the point that he leans forward, completely oblivious to the effect he’s having on Alex as the cock in his ass moves- is probably the best part.

Not that Alex doesn’t delight when Lafayette bends him over the edge of the couch afterward. Fucking him while muttering about what a devious little liar Alex is.


	4. Mads discovers a New Kink

The fact of the matter is that before Alex, Madison was a virgin.

High school had been too filled with taking care of siblings, his first years of college split between being an honor roll student and drug dealing. Sex hadn’t been that large of a priority for him, much less romance.

But Alex?

Alex hasn’t been a virgin in a long time. It’s something that James learns one day over breakfast. (He’s starting to believe that Alex does it on purpose. That he resents being made to wake up and eat and as such- tries to make it as awkward as possible for everyone.) 

Aaron’s asexual. They’ve never had sex (unless, Alex concedes, that one counts handjobs and rimjobs as sex. Alex prefers to think of sex as when both parties come- so he doesn’t count it usually.) Which means that Alex managed to go an entire 4 months without sex.

Something he hasn’t done since he turned 13.

(Madison almost makes a comment about that seeming a little young- but considering he’d been 20 when he’d made his sexual debut- he’ll keep his thoughts to himself.)

And their first attempted time had been disastrous. 

From there it had gotten easier, especially once he let Alex take the lead. 

It’s not either of their preference, but for now, while they’re still learning one another, it feels safest.

Plus it affords some beautiful moments- like Alex begging to rub himself off on James’ thigh. Or the day when Alex came into his shower just wearing a t-shirt.

(There’s been some less than stellar moments too. For once, he’s pretty sure the foot job was more Alex being bored than an actual kink of any sort. And anything involving honey sounds better than it actually is.)

But all in all, whether there’s fireworks or a vague sense of confusion- James is grateful for the chance to explore his lover. To try new things with him, even if most of them aren’t new to Alex himself. 

The nudity thing is still an issue. Alex can handle being topless so long as he’s not being touched, but prefers to be partially clothed. 

And then complains about t-shirts and tank tops not being sexy enough.

Which is why James isn’t the least bit surprised when he gets a text during work telling him that a. Alex has been thinking about him and b. that he wants to try something new. 

What does surprise him is Aaron giving him an amused look when he comes home. He’s just about to ask why when the other man stands up, dangling a blindfold.

It takes him a second to realize that Aaron’s waiting for permission and finally he nods. Let’s Aaron secure it behind his head and lead him down the hallway to their bedroom.

And okay, he can handle this. 

Especially once a familiar pair of hands push him down on the bed and Aaron tells them to have fun. 

He expects things to forward from there. That maybe Alex’s chest won’t bother him so much if he knows Madison can’t see it. 

But Alex strips him and then rearranges him so that he’s leaning against the pillows in the middle of the bed. Once he’s in place Hamilton goes in for a kiss and James reciprocates, fingers going up to dig into Alex’s hair.

When he feels Alex’s fingers on the back of his head, he assumes it’s Alex returning the favor. 

That is, until the blindfold falls away, and he can see Alex grinning. “What do you think?”

And oh.

oh.

Because apparently the blindfold isn’t what Alex had meant. 

“Beautiful.” Because he is, he really, really is.

Dark green corset cinching Alex’s waist just so, the black skirt short enough that it barely hides Alex’s cock considering the way his legs are spread. After checking to make sure that it’s okay, he brings his hands down. Strokes the stiff sides, runs his fingers over the smooth curve of the bosom.

Dips them behind the bow that Alex has tied, and tugs just so- enjoys the way that the man on his lap gasps, grinding down his silk panties against James’ erection. 

Yes.

James could definitely get used to this.


	5. John Submits

Aaron has his wrists pinned. It’s a loose grip, one they both know he could easily break out of. 

It’s ritual. A reminder that he can look but he can’t touch.

John shivers as Alex blows cool air over the scar he was just tracing with his tongue. That tongue has been torturing him for well over an hour, and he knows his chest is covered in little love bites even if he can’t see them. 

“What would you like?” Aaron whispers directly into his ear. “Do you want him to take you in his mouth?”

As if Aaron really needs to ask. But the game is over if he doesn’t give his consent, so he nods. Alex switches his position, from laying by his side, to nudging John’s knees so that he can crawl between them.

Noses John’s cock before placing open mouth kisses to the sensitive skin nearby. If he had his hands, John would reach down and make Alex focus, fuck his mouth. Drag him down and make him stay with his nose against John’s pelvis. Eyes watering as his throat squeezes around John’s cock.

But no. John’s not in control today. This is his present. Over his shoulder, Aaron directs Alex to stop teasing and John’s eyes flutter shut as that tight, wet heat covers every inch of him. 

“Let go.” Aaron places a kiss on his cheek. “We have you. You don’t have to think about a thing. Just feel.”

So John does.


	6. Alex/poly fam: Teasing

Lafayette, he expects it from.

One hand on the inside of his thigh ‘for balance’, a firm chest pressed against him as Lafayette leans across to undo his buckle. Of course, Lafayette’s also the reason why he’s half-hard on a family outing anyway.

If Aaron finds out, he’s not going to be happy. Family outings are meant to be bonding time for everyone- not foreplay. 

But Lafayette had caught him before leaving that morning to bend him over the bathroom counter and press a plug into him. 

Hadn’t even had the decency to let Alex keep his panties either. So he’s forced to hold down the edge of his skirt as he climbs out of the car.

John’s not really a surprise either. Pulling Alex into his lap on the crowded bus. 

No, the first one that surprises him is Madison, pressed against his back as they stare at the lions. A hand sneaking to his front to give him a light squeeze as John and Laf flank either side, hiding what’s happening from view.

Alex can’t decide if that means it’s preplanned or just James taking advantage.

It isn’t until they’re at dinner afterward, and Aaron’s tracing patterns on his bared inner thigh under the table that he begins to seriously consider that they’re all in on it.


	7. Alex/Mads- Things said under the stars and in the grass

Alex leans back against Madison’s chest, staring up at the sky. They’ve been outside for hours, since long before the sun set, and if Aaron was with them- they might be on their way home. 

But Mads is a lot better at going with the flow. Didn’t balk at all when Alex suggested spending the night outside. Sleeping under the stars. It’s not supposed to rain and they’ve got plenty of blankets in the car because Aaron thinks they’re the answer to a fair amount of problems.

Sometimes, he’s even right.

They definitely don’t hurt the current situation. Two laid out on the grass for them to sit on, another rolled up to act as a pillow and another still draped across their laps. 

“Do you ever wish you could go to space? and never look back?”

It’s not the right thing to say. He knows exactly what he sounds like, voice wistful for the idea of non-existence. For the right to be alone. But Madison has never judged him. He doesn’t worry the same way Aaron does, just witnesses what he has to say.

Idly Mads plays with his hair. “Do I need to tell you a bedtime story?”

Alex smiles slightly, turning his head to kiss Mads’ cheek. “Uh huh.”

“So once upon a time, there was a brat-”


	8. Laf/Alex- enema play +breeding kink + Aaron walking in

Alex leans his head back against Lafayette’s chest, trying not to whine as the man rubs at his swollen belly. They’d had him down in the basement for most of the afternoon, John sucking his cock, refusing to let him come, even as Lafayette slowly filled his stomach with water. He’d been worried for a moment about their intentions, especially when Lafayette hung two bags up on the metal post they use for things like this. 

Lafayette enjoys pushing him to his limits and then seeing how much further Alex will let him go. But there’s a difference between pain and nausea. But Laf is gentle with him, going slowly. Massaging Alex’s stomach at random points, letting him take breaks. 

It ends with Alex with a very large tummy and an uncomfortably large inflatable plug to make sure it stays that way. Which, while not Alex’s idea of sexy in and of itself, seems to make Lafayette happy.

And Alex is eager to please. 

Even when pleasing them means tiny alligator clamps on his nipples, Lafayette taunting him with how sore his tits will be when he’s pregnant. 

They drag the maternity dress, the one that started this whole thing, over his head and his hisses as the fabric tugs at the clamps, but manages to stay steady. 

Doesn’t even complain when they make him waddle up the stairs on his own, though he demands one of them massage his feet. Considers threatening to withhold sex, except he knows better on that front.

It’s one thing not to be in the mood. It’s another thing entirely to try and tease Lafayette with the idea of not getting any. 

Alex still cringes at the sight of cock cages.

“Shall we sit on the couch so John can rub your feet?” Lafayette coos at him and Alex nods, allows himself to be led.

Tries not to whine too much when sitting shifts the plug and causes him to cramp up. But for all his strangeness and sadism, Lafayette is good with him, gently rubbing at his belly to try and help with the pressure even as John makes good by pulling Alex’s feet in his lap.

Of course, all of this means they haven’t even thought to check a clock or consider that Aaron’s supposed to pick him up before dinner.

Lafayette’s mid coo about how beautiful their baby will be when Aaron comes through the door.

Stares at them all, trying to take in the information even as Lafayette’s lips twitch, obviously biting back a smile.

“Would you like to feel the baby kick?” He asks when Aaron still hasn’t moved.

Which isn’t nice of him, not at all, and Alex is about to say so when Lafayette presses down just so- and he can’t stop the groan from coming out of his mouth.

Aaron rubs his face. “You know what? You can drive him home when you’re through… I don’t even want to know what this is.”

John at least has the decency to wait until the door closes to start laughing.


	9. Alex/Laf + Voyeur Eliza - pregnant spanking

Eliza’s the one who helps him get into position. And he has to give her props because she tries her hardest to keep a straight face during the proceedings. Quietly lecturing Lafayette on the limits and what is and isn’t okay as she places pillows practically everywhere.

Of course, it’s a little less professional when she massages his clit briefly, not that Alex minds, head twisted to the side and panting. He’s been so sensitive since he got pregnant, and she swats at his rear and tells him to be still when he thrusts his hips back into the gentle touches.

Lafayette kisses her cheek when she says that Alex is ready for him and they both watch as she props herself up on the desk. It’s not often that she plays voyeur for them, and Alex has teased more than once about the fact that she’s the only exception to Lafayette’s ‘outside of the family’ rule. 

Though perhaps that’s because she basically is family at this point.

Alex steadies his breathing as Lafayette tickles him with the flogger, running the tips of it along his exposed back and ass. They’ve opted for something with more of a sting this time.

“Count down from five, chaton.” 

It falls for the first time on the three, and Alex hisses, spreads his knees a little wider to give Lafayette a more tempting target. With a glance back at Eliza- Lafayette lets go. Walking around the bed as he does, occasionally catching the soles of Alex’s feet or his inner thighs. There’s no more counting, no orchestrated begging- though Alex’s hair is plastered to his face, sweat dripping off of him as he pleads for more. 

Promises to give Eliza the most glorious orgasm if she’ll let Lafayette fuck him. Laf drags his nails through the marks on his ass, looking for permission. She’s the only one he bows to on these regards. 

By the time Lafayette steps out of his underwear, Alex is sobbing.


	10. Laf + Aaron: things you said when you thought I was asleep

They’re curled around one another, Lafayette’s much larger body almost completely blocking Alex out of sight.

It’s been a bad day. It’s been a bad week really, the siren song of addiction finally catching back up to Alex. Theo assured him it was normal. That it didn’t necessarily mean that Alex had relapsed.

But even Madison wasn’t sure on that front. And if anyone knew drugs…

The shaking was the worst of it. Caused the worst of the arguments. John still adamant that it would be better to let him shake it out. But it looked… painful most of the time. 

Lafayette had taken the helm, had let Alex alternate between wrestling with him and sleeping beneath his weight. Keeping his calm even when Alex otherwise lashed out at them.

Aaron stroked Alex’s hair, the part of it that he could reach. Leaned down to press a kiss on his cheek, pausing- still hovering- as he looked down at the pair. 

“You’re not so bad, you know?” He said quietly before leaving them to their rest.

One brown eye cracked open to look at the space he’d just been in. “You may love me yet, little Burr.”


	11. Alex/Laf- things said after you kissed me

“Are you sure, Little Alex?”

Alex nodded, dragging Lafayette back down to his level by the hair. Laf allowed it, allowed himself to be pulled and Alex to bring their lips together. After a moment he reached down to lift Alex up, Alex wrapping his legs around his waist even as Lafayette put him on the kitchen counter.

It was nice, but Lafayette wasn’t done. “You do not know how happy this makes me.”

That made Alex smile, teasingly pushing their hips together even though he knew that wasn’t what the man meant. “Aaron said there’d have to be some ground rules but… we’ll figure it out.”

“I promise not to send him to the Red Light district,” Lafayette said gravely. “Unless he asks, of course.”


	12. Lafayette, Mads, and Aaron all walk into a sex store

Lafayette is holding up a rather terrifyingly sized dildo, examining it curiously. “Perhaps this would sate your Alex?”

The worst part isn’t even that Laf’s been trying to shock him for the past twenty minutes (or at least, he hopes Laf is trying to shock him and that Alex doesn’t actually need…. all of that.)

It’s Aaron looking absolutely bored beside him. “I don’t know, Gil, are you sure they don’t have one bigger? Or maybe an inflatable one. He’d love that.”


	13. Maria/Eliza- things said while I was crying

Eliza realizes what’s happening before anyone else does. It’s not that the other nurses are incompetent, no matter how often she might grumble under her breath that they are. 

It’s just that she’s always taken a special interest in Maria.

At first Eliza thinks he might be flirting, tries to tell herself that it’s none of her business. He’s bent over the front desk, voice low as he says something to Maria. 

But Maria’s not blushing, she’s not even rolling her eyes, body frozen and there are warning bells going off in Eliza’s head. No matter who that is, no matter what’s happening, the young woman obviously needs help getting out of the situation.

She’d do it for any of her coworkers.

“Ms. Lewis,” Eliza steps into the main part of the front office, doing her best to keep her voice level, “Martha can take over the desk, you were supposed to file some paperwork this morning for a client and I can’t seem to find it.”

Maria bites her lip, looking down as she pushes herself back from the desk and walking back to the filing space. “I’m so sorry Ma’am-”

When the door shuts, Eliza shushes her gently. “You’ve done nothing wrong. I just didn’t want to cause any questions and you looked like you needed a break.”

A break sounded less presumptuous than an escape route. But Maria seems to understand exactly what she means and Eliza opens her arms in offer when the woman bursts into tears.

Awkwardly Eliza rubs at her back when Maria steps into her chest. “It’s okay. You don’t have to go back out there today, I promise. We can find coverage for the front desk. I can drive you home if need be.”


	14. Laf/Alex/John- Things said with no space between us

John helps them get in the jacket, much to Lafayette’s amusement. Zips it up across Alex’s back, where he’s plastered himself to Laf’s chest. When he’s done, Lafayette goes to kiss him, reaching up to do so, jostling Alex in the process who whines. 

“Brat,” John murmurs when he breaks the kiss, even as he tilts Alex’s chin to claim his mouth.

When he’s done, when he has to pull away for air, John finally takes the time to climb into bed next to them, one hand rubbing Alex’s back once he’s settled. 

Lafayette rubs his chin against the top of Alex’s head. “Do we feel safe, little Alex?”

It takes him a moment, but finally Alex nods and they can all turn in for the night.


	15. Alex/Laf - breeding kink/feminization

The thought comes to him when Alex insists on buying a dress from the maternity section. 

Not that there’s anything wrong with the dress, it’s pretty enough, though Alex’s main argument is that it has pockets and how soft the fabric is. 

Soft fabric that Lafayette’s already fantasizing about dragging across Alex’s cock, working him to the edge repeatedly until even it’s too harsh for his sensitive skin. Maybe it’s wrong how much he loves making Alex cry, Hercules would surely think so if he knew.

But there are some things he doesn’t share, even with him. 

Lafayette doesn’t allow himself to feel guilty for too long, after all, Alex begs for it all. Wants to be used in every way that they can come up with. And John loves it too. 

Reducing a consenting lover to tears is the least of his sins anyway.

-

It takes Alex a week to actually wear the thing. Kisses Madison in the driveway before skipping into the house, fabric swooshing around his knees. John’s taking a nap in the bedroom and Lafayette knows he should wake him up, let him know that Alex is here.

But he hasn’t discussed this with John.

And it’s not like John doesn’t fuck Alex when he’s not there as well. 

Alex moans into his mouth when Lafayette kisses him against the door, doesn’t fight the knee that comes up between his legs. Not even when Lafayette drags it high enough that Alex would have to strain to remain on his own feet. Instead, he trusts Lafayette to hold him up.

Lafayette loves this. How ready Alex always is. His eager pet.

“I wish to take you,” Lafayette nips at the ear he’s whispering in, “in your pretty little dress. May I?”

When Alex nods, Lafayette slides his hands under his ass and pulls away from the wall. Alex laughs, wrapping his arms around Laf’s neck, allowing himself to be carried to the spare bedroom. Pulls Lafayette down with him for a kiss when he’s splayed out on the bed. 

A bite to his bottom lip makes Alex pull back, pouting, and Lafayette raises an eyebrow. “You want to be a good girl, yes?”

Alex’s eyelashes flutter at the comment, and he rolls his hips, helping Lafayette push the dress up. 

Lafayette rests a hand on the bared hip, balancing as he leans to grab the lube they keep on the bedside table for ease of access. “Very naughty coming over without panties.”

As much as Lafayette loves to see Alex cry, he loves that laugh too. That grin. “Left them in Mads car.”

“Were we teasing monsieur Madison?” 

Alex nods, even as he cries out when Lafayette slides the first finger in. 

“Jacked off on the way here,” he says, hips tilting to give Lafayette better access to slide in the second one.

Always so eager. “Have we come already?”

Lafayette grins at the shake of the head he gets. Good. Alex has finally learned that coming before he comes over only encourages Lafayette to overstimulate him when he gets there. 

Which, as tempting as it sounds, isn’t on the menu just yet. No, Lafayette scissors his fingers in and out of Alex, watching his lover react with hooded eyes. “Use your hands, pet. Play with your nipples for me.”

It takes Alex a moment to obey, but when he does Lafayette curls his fingers in reward. He doesn’t usually take this long to prepare Alex, but he stops to put in a third finger, using his free hand to pour a generous amount of lube where his fingers are working.

Finally, when Alex is well stretched, Lafayette wipes his fingers on Alex’s stomach before undressing. Only bothers to get his bottoms off before sinking into the wetness.

“My pretty girl,” Lafayette whispers as Alex tips his head back, “in her pretty, pretty dress.”

Alex blinks up at him at the change of pronouns. Being called a girl is nothing new, but they don’t usually call him a her. Lafayette watches to see if there’s going to be a protest, if he should stop. But Alex rolls his head to the side, letting himself be moved as Lafayette fucks into him, fingers still tracing patterns along his chest- occasionally pinching the nipples there.

“I wish to see you with child,” Lafayette murmurs, using a hand to rub along Alex’s stomach. “Will you carry my babies?”

It’s a risk, just throwing it out there. But Alex, beautiful Alex doesn’t protest. Doesn’t point out that he’s a boy. Doesn’t say that he can’t. Just pushes himself up into the touch, nodding.

“You would be so beautiful heavy with child,” And he would. Now that the idea is in Lafayette’s head, he can’t get it out. Massages the soft skin there with one hand, the other hand gripping Alex’s hip as they move together. 

Alex wets his lips. “Wanna be your pretty wife. Wanna have your kids.”

Pretty, compliant Alex, always willing. Always wanting. “Play with your clit, sweet girl. Can you do that for me? Suck on your fingers and get them nice and wet and then play with your clit.”

It doesn’t take long before Alex is coming, already worked up from his drive with Madison. And when his body squeezes around Lafayette, he can’t help but follow, collapsing on Alex when he’s done. 

A snort from the doorway barely catches Lafayette’s attention, though he rolls willingly when John shoves him over. Watches with interest as his lover digs through the bedside drawer for a plug before sliding it into a willing Alex.

“If you want him pregnant, you’re going to have to be more gentle. No smooshing the baby.”

Lafayette grins. “Of course, mon amour, of course.”


	16. Mads/Alex/Aaron- Madison has a breakdown (miscarriage tw)

Madison hasn’t moved for almost an hour.

Which wouldn’t be strange if he’d had his computer out, or a book, or anything- really.

But he’s just been sitting there, face blank and Alex? 

Alex can’t take it anymore.

Aaron keeps telling him to /wait/. That Madison will come to them if he wants them.

But Alex has never been good at waiting.

Instead he braves Madison’s tea contraption. Picks one out with all the squiggly lines. Fixes a mug and grabs two honey straws from the jar before walking into the living room.

Madison takes the mug but doesn’t drink it.

Aaron’s standing in the kitchen doorway, as if he doesn’t want to make a decision. Whether to stay or go. To help or abandon.

But Alex has never been so easily swayed. So he sits on the ground next to Madison’s feet. “One thing.”

One thing. Madison tells him that all the time. Alex doesn’t have to talk about it- but can he just tell Madison one thing.

“My mom’s pregnant.”

Doesn’t Madison already have like 8 siblings?

Alex bites back that comment, it’s judgy. Bites back congrats because if it were a good thing he wouldn’t be sitting at Mads’ feet.

Settles for “You’re worried?”

“She last miscarried freshman year of high school… She didn’t get out of bed for a year after that.” Madison tells him.

Eyes still straight ahead, not looking at either of them, not moving. Even as Alex leans against his knee.

“You took care of everyone.” It’s not a question.

Alex knows this. Knows how hard Madison worked to take care of his family. Too young to be considered a man, and yet taking up the role of care taker. Madison has always done what he had to do.

They sit quietly, even as Alex feels the slight shake in Madison’s knee.“What if she needs me?”

“Then you go home. If you want… Then we go home.” It’s an easy offer to make.

Alex could do it. Could go play nanny and help out with the kids and do his best. Be useful. Be there for his friend instead of them always showing up for him. 

For a long time there’s silence and Alex wonders if he misspoke.

And then

“She’d like you, you know?”


	17. Lafayette invading Aaron's shower.

When the door to the bathroom opened, Aaron pressed his forehead to the wall. There was no quiet murmuring, no loud yawning, no sing-songed good morning.

Which all added up to ‘not Alex’ who tended to be the only person Aaron was fine with sharing a bathroom with. Considering the house had two bathrooms there didn’t seem to be a good reason that someone was determined to use this one.

A series of soft thunks alerted Aaron to the fact that his mysterious bathroom occupant’s undressing. When the curtain moved, Lafayette’s sweaty visage came into view.

“What–” Aaron huffed. “You can’t. Stop.”

In what universe was it okay to climb into the shower when it was occupied? But Lafayette seemed unaffected by such laws of common courtesy, leaning down to grab his shampoo instead.

Aaron backed up, uncomfortable with how close they were and where the man’s head was. It earned him a snort.

“I am not going to molest you, little Burr.” 

Surprisingly, that hadn’t even occurred to Aaron. It still didn’t change how he felt. “You can’t just climb into someone’s shower.”

Lafayette blinked, hands in his hair and Aaron was at least grateful that the position forced him to look up- rather than anywhere else. “It is my shower, is it not?”

Sometimes Aaron didn’t know if the overly literal thing was a consequence of Lafayette being French or a purposeful act to aggravate him. “I was in it. I am naked.”

“You Americans and your issues with nudity.” Lafayette wrinkled his nose. “I always shower after my morning run. If you have an issue, you can get out.”

Out. Still covered in suds. Aaron cursed under his breath, ignored his anxiety about getting closer to Lafayette and stepped back under the spray to rinse off. 

After he’d exited the tub, Lafayette spoke again. “Do calm down, Aaron. It could have been worse.”

Aaron wrapped a towel around his waist, paused at the door to debate how much he’d regret asking. “How?”

“Why, I could have hugged you.”


	18. Laf/Alex- Aaron walking in on Lafayette using Alex as a human foot stool.

Later they would need to have a conversation. It would probably include blog posts from the internet- both the educational kind and the personal account kind. Alex liked to have examples when explaining the things he was into. That part Aaron could deal with. The inevitable lecture that he would have been more understanding had it been Madison- less so.

The fact of the matter was that Aaron had no context, and no frame of reference to try and understand the image before him.

Specifically, Alex, thankfully fully clothed, on his hands and knees with Lafayette’s socked feet on his back. The French man stretched out on the couch reading a book, obviously not expecting Aaron to be back so soon.

Usually, Aaron prided himself on keeping his cool, but something about the entire thing that set him on edge. “The fuck? Alex?”

When Alex didn’t respond, he went to kneel next to his partner, resolutely ignoring Lafayette’s scoff. “Alex, sweetie?”

Alex didn’t respond, eyes still on the floor. A slight tremor, most likely from holding his position, the only movement that Aaron could see.

“Furniture does not talk, mon ami.” One foot at a time he removed himself from Alex’s back.

Aaron watched as the older man leaned down to rub one hand along Alex’s back, the other scratching behind his ear. “It is time to come back now, ma petite.”

Slowly Alex stretched, seemingly unaware of Aaron’s presence. First, he slid his hands out from under him, arching his back. Once satisfied he switched positions, putting his weight on the palms of his hands, pelvis pressed against the floor.

Aaron waited patiently to be acknowledged. Bit the inside of his cheek when Alex clamored up in Lafayette’s lap instead.

“Ma petite,” Lafayette cooed, rubbing his bearded cheek against the top of Alex’s head. “You have done so good. But I need you to do one last thing for me.”

From his chest, Alex nodded.

“Will you let your Aaron know you’re alright?” Another nod, though it was still unclear if Alex knew he was there. “Perhaps you would like to cuddle with him while I make a snack? I have apples- the green ones. I could get one if you like.”

One final nod and Lafayette turned his attention to Aaron. “On the couch. Other than to tell him how good he is, you will not talk. Little Alex does not like to speak after a scene.”

The chiding tone caused Aaron to frown, but he climbed onto the couch anyway. Carefully Lafayette placed Alex in his lap, even waited while Alex rearranged himself to be more comfortable.

With a final curt nod, Lafayette left. Came back a few minutes later with a place filled with apple slices and a glob of peanut butter, which he offered to Aaron. One piece at a time, Aaron took an apple slice, dipped it, before bringing it up to Alex’s lips who accepted it.

Once more than half the plate was gone, Lafayette stood. “You may nap in the spare room. I am going to find John Laurens- unless you’d like to interrupt us as well?”

Aaron flushed. Shook his head.

“Fantastic. We will be in the basement. You may want to try and convince him to drink water before you lie down as well.”

Alex resisted the directive to get up. So Aaron sighed and stretched out length-wise on the couch instead, pulling Alex with him.

When sleep teased him, dancing at the periphery of his consciousness, Alex spoke. “’m good table.”

The statement slurred, and Aaron cringed, patting Alex’s side. “I’m sure you’re a great table.”

It was just that Aaron would prefer not to be privy to the fact that Alex liked to be a table.

There were just some things about his boyfriend he didn’t need to know.


	19. Laf/Aaron- Aaron wants to understand Alex's petplay kink.

_“I want to understand,” Aaron had said._

_“I do not think,” Lafayette had teased, fingers digging into his shoulders, “That it is one of those things you can.”_

_Had reminded Aaron that for Alex, it was largely sexual. Aaron had licked his bottom lip, more nervous tick than anything else, “I trust you to come up with a way.”_

As much as Lafayette knew how to play Aaron like a harp, Aaron was more than aware of Lafayette’s buttons too. Lafayette delighted in being reminded that Aaron trusted him. This wasn’t just some bizarre series of lapses in his carefully constructed plan, he was editing the man into his life.

They’d been doing whatever this was for over a year. It was hard to imagine that. Harder still, to remember how they’d come together at all. A deal, an arrangement.

Aaron had put his foot down when Alex started seeing John again. John was fine. Date nights where Lafayette happened to be there, Aaron would grit his teeth and bear it. Lafayette and Alex going out by themselves?

Absolutely not.

_‘Do you not trust me?’ Lafayette had asked of him, sprawled over the couch as if he wasn’t aware he was intruding on Aaron’s space._

_Not that Aaron had any illusion that it wasn’t intentional. ‘With Alex’s life? Sure.’_

_Anything else? Not further than he could throw him._

It seemed odd to think back on that now. But Lafayette had never pressed the issue, even after he and Aaron had grown closer. Never sought to reclarify the terms.

To Aaron’s knowledge, Lafayette hadn’t even pushed the boundaries at his home. Alex and John’s date nights were sacred territory he had no interest in interrupting, apparently.

Something Aaron would have appreciated more at the time had it not meant Lafayette claiming Aaron’s couch for his own.

Idly, Aaron reached up to touch the ears Lafayette had placed on his head earlier. There was a flush of shame still settling in his stomach, and Aaron reminded himself that he had literally asked for this.

Wanted to understand what Alex shared with the others. With Madison and John.

Though, if Alex ever wore ears, Aaron was unaware of it. He’d even tried to bring that up, but Lafayette had patted his cheek, informed him that Alex wore a tail, if Aaron would prefer that.

Beyond the occasional pat on the ass or grip on his hips, Lafayette never touched him from the waist to mid-thigh. It was one of the things that made them work so well. Lafayette’s intrinsic urge to get under his skin, to push him farther- had never crossed that particular line. At least, not beyond the occasional verbal teasing.

None of that made the kitten ears on his head feel any less ridiculous. Or the whiskers Lafayette had painted on his face earlier.

_“Your Alex might be a Mutt, eager to please anyone,” Lafayette had drawled, “But I have always fancied you a cat, Aaron. Your standoffishness only makes this sweeter.”_

_The comment had been punctuated with a drag of his thumb across Aaron’s bottom lip._

Lafayette was in the other room, doing whatever it was that Lafayette did when he kept Aaron waiting. John and Alex were at an outdoor movie, wouldn’t be home for a few hours, but it still made Aaron antsy. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that if things stretched on that long, Lafayette would text John and tell him to take Alex back to Aaron’s, but it still felt a little too close when they played at Laf’s.

Aaron shifted, spread his knees a little wider, breathed in through his nose, out through his mouth. It was rare they did anything this formal.

“Does my kitty want to play?” Lafayette teased from somewhere over his shoulder.

Exhale. “You should wear a bell.” Really. Aaron hated that. The taller man’s ability to weave in and out of places without being heard.

“Chaton.” Long fingers gripped his chin, tilting his head upward, forcing him to meet Lafayette’s gaze. “If anyone should be wearing a bell tonight, it is you.”

Oh. Aaron swallowed as Lafayette tapped at the hollow of his throat. A collar hadn’t even crossed his mind, which was ridiculous considering that was one thing he knew Alex wore. Madison even had a matching bracelet. Whether or not John had one, Aaron wasn’t sure.

Pressure on his shoulders encouraged him to lower himself to his hands and knees. “Focus, pet.”

_“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this,” the comment had come between gritted teeth._

_Lafayette had only hummed in response, draped the rope he was working with over Aaron’s shoulder in order to walk around and poke his nose. “Would you like me to stop?”_

_And then, “That is what I thought. Breathe, mon ami, breathe.”_

By the time Aaron finished the breathing exercise, Lafayette was gone again. This time, however, all he had to do was lift his head to see the man lounging on the couch, looking for all intents and purposes like he’d been there all day. One hand stroked the space next to him, an almost idle gesture.

An offer Aaron could refuse, if he wanted.

It always surprised him how good Lafayette was at that.

Hesitantly Aaron started toward the couch, doing his best not to feel self-conscious. A hard task to pull off when crawling around in a pair of gym shorts and cat ears. Aaron had shed the t-shirt he’d been wearing soon after arriving.

An invitation of its own kind. Lafayette had circled him, pulled him back to his chest, fingers splaying across his stomach.

_The first time Lafayette’s fingers had slipped beneath fabric, Aaron had snarled. Elbowed him in the gut and almost stormed off._

_“I am not asking for anything you are not willing to give.”_

_Aaron had gritted his teeth, but he’d stopped walking away. Lafayette had approached him cautiously, stupid smile still on his face, but hands held out to show he wasn’t a threat._

_“If you do not want me to touch your skin, I will not. But I am not expecting…”_

_It was rare for Lafayette to trail off. At least, rare when it wasn’t an implied threat. But for the first time, it had occurred to Aaron that Lafayette was trying to be considerate._

Climbing onto the couch was awkward. Placing his head on Lafayette’s thigh, even more so. How Alex managed to do it all the time without his neck hurting, Aaron would never understand.

Still, the hand stroking along his back was nice, nails scratching lightly on occasion.

“We could play a game, but this is nice, oui?”

Aaron responded to the question by rubbing his cheek against the fabric on Lafayette’s thigh. Raised an eyebrow when Lafayette’s hand stilled in response, before nosing the muscle curiously.

Tense. Lafayette had tensed.

“Chaton-” For the first time that evening the tone wasn’t teasing.

Even if the word wasn’t familiar, the intent behind it was. After all, he’d used that tone himself too many times to count.

It was a warning Aaron wasn’t sure he had any intention of abiding. “Nice, huh?”

“You are not- I do not-” Lafayette seemed to be struggling to find his wording, and Aaron hummed, feathering kisses along the inside of the man’s thigh before placing one pointedly on the slight bulge in his slacks. “Aaron!”

“Yes?” And then, because it was only fair. “Do you want me to stop?”

The Frenchman was looking down at him, usual smile absent. “You are not…”

“Consider it a thank you.” Consider it curiosity, though he wasn’t sure Lafayette would take that answer as well.

Even so, the man reached out to stroke his cheek. “You do not have to thank me.”

Aaron closed his eyes, leaned into the contact, then turned his head to lick a stripe across the palm.

He hadn’t given a blowjob in over a year. Hadn’t had a reason to, really. Madison and John kept Alex more than content in the sexual department. Not that Aaron didn’t occasionally enjoy working him up before James came home. But following through? Not his territory anymore.

With no further protests apparent, Aaron propped himself up on one elbow so that he could undo the man’s zipper. His suspicion had been correct, the cock there was already half hard and he ran his tongue along it.

It was lighter than his own, thinner too, though Aaron had no doubt that the man would be longer when fully hard. Thoughtfully he ran his fingers over the foreskin, humming when it caused Lafayette’s breath to hitch. A virgin he wasn’t, but it was the first time that he’d come across someone who was uncut, and he ducked down to tongue the sensitive head.

Lafayette’s hand had restarted it’s movement again, stroking from shoulder to the top of his shorts. He leaned down further, pressing his lower back into the touch and the man focused his attention there, drawing patterns as Aaron swallowed him down.

It took longer than it did with Alex, though whether that was a comment on Lafayette’s staying power or his boyfriend’s eagerness, Aaron wasn’t sure. But eventually, one hand pushed at his shoulder, making him move back even as Lafayette wrapped his other hand around his base- quick, short strokes until eventually he was coming.

There was an Alex worthy comment to be made, about the kitten that got it’s cream, but before Aaron could decide whether or not to voice it, he was being pulled up and into a kiss.

A nip to his bottom lip, and Lafayette pulled back. “Shall we shower before our loves get home, Chaton?”

Aaron stretched, before rolling off. “You’re giving me a back massage after it.”

Lafayette laughed as he stood, shaking his head fondly. “Of course, anything for my kitty.”


	20. Mads/Alex- Cockwarming

There’s snow in Aaron’s hair when he walks into the house. It’s still weird getting rides from John off campus, but they have the closest schedules on Thursdays. Besides, half the time John comes in for a while, sometimes eats dinner with them. An easy excuse to see Alex, though today he has something he’s rushing off to meet Lafayette for. Something involving knickers and ‘like swords but not swords’ that Aaron really, really doesn’t want to know about.

Madison and Alex are curled up on the couch, nothing unusual there considering Alex seems to think they both exist to serve as furniture now. The pile of blankets wrapped around the two of them speaks to the cold air outside and Alex’s nesting habits.

“You’re home early.”

Aaron answers Madison’s unasked question. “Evening classes cut short due to the snow.”

Or the white bullshit, as Madison likes to call it. From his lap, Alex stirs from where he was half asleep, face buried in James’ neck. Blinks a few times before realizing that Aaron’s really there, leans forward in a move that must shift his weight on Madison uncomfortable, considering the gritted teeth Aaron sees there. The expression passes before he can say anything to Alex about being careful though.

And Alex, well, Alex is making grabby hands in his direction, blankets falling from his shoulders to his lap instead and Aaron can’t help but give him what he wants. Walks forward and then leans down to kiss him. Places a hand in his hair and tugs, just a little.

Breaks away to stare suspiciously when Madison moans. Glances down at the blankets, too many of them, tucked a little too carefully-

“Please tell me you two aren’t having sex in the living room?”

“We put a towel down-” Madison defends at the same time Alex huffs, “Do you really think I could sleep through him fucking me?”

Honestly? Aaron’s not sure Alex is above being asked to be fucked in his sleep. He’s learned not to ask questions about what the two of them get up to- but if they aren’t having sex on the couch- then Madison gets off on Alex’s hair being pulled, and that’s not something Aaron wants to think about.

So he raises an eyebrow at him, watches as Madison shrugs. “I mean- he’s not lying. We aren’t fucking.”

“But you are-” Aaron lets it hang because there’s something about the way Madison said that.

“I’m keeping him warm.” Alex says while a smile, looking far sweeter than he has a right.

Madison laughs once, grasps Alex’s hips before shifting them, and there’s no more denying that yes- his roommate is sitting on his couch with his dick up their boyfriend’s ass. “Alex said it was necessary, considering the snow and all.”

Aaron rubs at his face. “Is this going to be a thing from now on?”

“Probably,” Alex says cheerfully, “Will you come cuddle with us and watch a movie?”

All he wants to do is take a nap, but Alex looks so hopeful and it seems Madison’s right- they aren’t necessarily having sex. Just…whatever this was.

“I’ll make popcorn,” And then, because he feels the need to clarify, “But I’m keeping my pants on.”

“I’ll just keep your mouth warm instead!” Alex chirps and Aaron and Madison share a look.

Their weird. Ridiculous. Boyfriend.


	21. Jefferson + Madison- 'I love your hugs'

Jefferson is on something.

And Madison is extremely aware that he would be a hypocrite if he pointed it out. If he said anything about it being bad for business. 

But there is a difference between Madison taking oxy and Jefferson taking… whatever it is. Unless Madison’s irritable, it’s hard to tell whether or not he’s taken anything at all. Oxy didn’t change him, just made it easier to get along with himself. To not think about what he’s doing.

On the other hand, whatever Jefferson has taken is likely to cause the night to end in bloodshed, and Madison isn’t even sure whose. Isn’t sure who all is at the party. Hamilton’s not, he’s pissed off Jefferson again and Madison finds himself strangely relieved at that. To each their own, but Jefferson expects him to stay the night most of the time these days and he hates listening to them. But he’s never seen Hamilton say no, and as much as he’s heard the screaming, he’s also heard the moaning. Let the freaks have each other. Madison just hates having to worry. Hates how much he does of that regarding Hamilton. 

But that’s neither here nor there, because Hamilton’s not here and Jefferson is- and while Madison can’t hear what he’s saying, he can read the body language pretty well, and whoever it is he’s talking to is projecting loud and clear. Jefferson needs to back the fuck off. Jeffersons’ never been good at that. Madison curses under his breath that it’s at Jefferson’s house. Makes it harder to separate him from the crowd. 

So he disappears into the kitchen, came back with a red cup filled with water, slinking his way through the crowd.

“Jamesy!!!! I didn’t-” Jefferson blinks, head moving backward at a strange angle before resettling correctly, “I didn’t see you come in. Will you tell-”

Whoever it is that he’s been talking to is giving Madison a look, sizing him up. But Madison only settles an arm around Jefferson’s waist and smiles. “We have business to attend to upstairs. I’m really sorry that whatever conversation you were having needs to be cut short.”

There’s a sneer, and it occurs to him a beat later that ‘business upstairs’ might be interpreted as something else. But Madison doesn’t care. Let them talk. They already do. A year into this bullshit and Jefferson still calls him his favorite. And he’s not stupid, he’s heard Monroe and Jackson both referring to him as Jefferson’s pet.

But he doesn’t see Lee or any of the other newbies stepping up and Madison doesn’t need the cops getting called.

So he does what he always does. He handles it. 

It’s hard to get Jefferson upstairs. The man has almost a foot on him, and his sense of balance is absolutely shot, but Madison manages. 

The cup gets placed on the dresser and he does his best to walk Jefferson backward, mentally cursing when Jefferson’s response to his knees hitting the bed is to drag Madison down with him. 

Tries to get up, ends up pinned to the bed for his efforts, and Madison is glad he had the foresight to pop before the party started. Once he’s sure that Madison isn’t trying to get away again, Jefferson relaxes, drops back down, unaware or uncaring that most of his weight is on the man beneath him. Cheek rubbing against Madison’s head.

“You’re my favorite, Jamesy Boy, don’t make ‘em- don’t make ‘em like you anymore.” Jefferson coos in his ear and Madison focuses on his breathing, wonders how long it’ll take for Jefferson to either get bored or fall asleep. “Love it- love it when you hug me, Jamesy boy. This is nice. very nice. we should do this more often.”

They shouldn’t. 

It’s not worth saying, Jefferson won’t remember in the morning, will wake up and act horrified about having come on to him. Pay Madison extra for the night as Madison rolls his eyes and says its fine. That nothing happened. Gosh Thomas, they’ve been over this before, he’s not his type.

In the mean time- Madison just has to endure.


	22. Laf + Aaron: 'At least you smell nice' + Aaron being submissive

Aaron can’t believe he’s doing this.

But Madison, John, and Alex are suspiciously hanging out in the kitchen. If he listens closely enough, he’s pretty sure he can hear the sound of them playing cards. 

Which leaves him and Lafayette, who, in all likelihood, was in on the planning of this.

Two months ago and everyone would have been rearranging themselves to make sure they weren’t alone together.

Two months ago that had seemed like the better arrangement. 

But then Aaron had… it hadn’t been a breakdown. It just hadn’t been pretty and Lafayette had been the one to step in and mold him back together. No questions asked.

They haven’t talked about it since, though every now and then the man settles a hand on his shoulder and Aaron finds himself sinking into it. Reaffirming that whatever happened, happened. Whatever happened- changed something.

And if Aaron’s nerves weren’t wearing thin again, nothing else probably would happen with it. But Alex had cornered him yesterday. Curled up in his lap and kissed all over his face. Promised him that it was okay. That he didn’t have to be in control all the time.

Aaron had made a joke about Alex wanting to Top, had earned himself a laugh in the process. It wasn’t until the terrible two had shown up in person with dinner tonight that Aaron realized it had been a hint.

Last time… Last time it had felt organic from Aaron’s end. Lafayette had taken the lead and his nerves had been so frayed he’d had no choice but to obey. At the time, when it bothered him, it’d been easy to justify it as for the good of Alex.

Aaron stares at the ground, unwilling to look at Lafayette. Besides, that’s what he’s here to be right now, isn’t it? Submissive? Little boy kneeling in the middle of the room with a collar around his neck and his eyes downcast.

Nevermind that that hadn’t happened last time.

There’s a hand against the base of his neck, and suddenly, he feels heavy. Tired. Like he could go to sleep and not wake up for a thousand years. Dark fingers curl under his chin, forcing him to look up and confront what he’s doing.

But Lafayette isn’t mocking him, isn’t even sporting his usual smile, only a soft look of curiosity. “Perhaps you would like to sit down?”

Aaron nods, is relieved when he’s not swept off his feet the way he knows Lafayette would do to Alex. Allows himself to follow as Lafayette walks backward. Lafayette lets him go before sitting down on the corner of the couch, easy sprawl making Aaron swallow. There’s more than one invitation there.

He’s seen John curl up against Lafayette’s side. Seen Alex sitting at the man’s feet, one large hand scratching at his scalp. Alex curled up in his lap, cradled by Lafayette’s arms as he buries his face in his neck. John laying across the couch with just his head in Lafayette’s lap.

Aaron’s not sure he’s actually ready to sit in Lafayette’s lap, all things considered. So he pushes himself to sit next to the man, exhales slowly when the man responds by putting an arm around his shoulders, hand resting against his chest.

As much as he hates to admit it, it’s comforting.

Lafayette nuzzles the side of his head, nose just above Aaron’s ear. “See, little Aaron, this is not so bad.”

Aaron turns his head to the side, buries his head in Lafayette’s chest rather than responding. Doesn’t complain when Laf takes it as permission to rearrange him, doesn’t fight or struggle as he’s turned. flushes slightly when it all ends with him between Lafayette’s legs. Better, at least, than the moment he’d been straddling one of Lafayette’s muscular thighs. 

Flushes even more as Lafayette strokes his back, trying to soothe him. Wants to make a comment about not being Alex. 

Settles for a half embarrassed, “At least you smell nice.”

It gets him a chuckle and a squeeze.


	23. Eliza + Maria: 'It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway'

Eliza hummed as she slid on her jacket and a pair of shoes. The coffee shop wasn’t that far from her place, and if she gets called into work, well, she could take the bus or have someone pick her up. 

Besides, the walk there would give her some time to put her thoughts together.

Phone and wallet in her backpack, Eliza was finally ready to step outside. All around her, the leaves were changing colors, crisp autumn air invigorating in its own right.

By the time that she reached the coffee shop, Maria was already there, long curly hair falling out of the messy bun on her head as she paced by the door. 

“The nightmares again?” Eliza asked as she came by her side, reaching out to set a comforting arm on the younger woman’s shoulder.

Maria jumped, smiling shakily when she realized who it was. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“It’s fine,” Eliza assured her, “I couldn’t sleep anyway. Why don’t we go inside and I’ll buy you a drink?”

It was inappropriate to feel so warm at the grateful smile, and Eliza tapped her fingers against the strap of her backpack as she tried to remind herself of all the reasons why. To begin with, Maria was still a student, even if they were only a year or two apart in age. Not to mention the fact that she volunteered where Eliza worked. Most importantly, Maria was an abuse survivor still recovering from her ex-boyfriend and very likely straight, anyway. 

Had never given Eliza any reason to believe otherwise.

After they ordered they agreed to step back outside, taking a seat at the table farthest from the door. Eliza carefully stepped out of the way so that Maria could take the seat with her back to the wall, positioned herself as best she could not to block the woman’s view.

When Maria didn’t start a conversation, Eliza sat her drink down. “So, will I be seeing you at the clinic on Wednesday? Do you need someone to pick you up from school?”

“Uh, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about…” Maria trailed off, looking off into the distance.

Oh. Eliza nodded, taking a sip of her chai. Hopefully she hadn’t done anything to make Maria feel uncomfortable with riding with her, but Eliza understood either way.

“You had today off… so you don’t know yet…” Maria started and then stopped, apparently struggling to say what she wanted to say. “I’m.. I’m not going back to the clinic.”

That… hadn’t been what Eliza expected. “Did something happen today?”

“I… James came by today.”

No.

“Maria….”

Maria shook her head. “It’s fine. I just… don’t want him showing up and making a scene. You know how many battered women come through the clinic. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.“

Eliza wouldn’t ask if Maria counted herself among those battered women. Knew it was a matter of contention with her. "But are you safe?”

“I should be.” Maria said, but her tone wavered. “I don’t think he knows where I’m staying now. The RAs in the dorm I’m in have my number and his picture. Know to text me if he’s seen in the building.”

It was ridiculous she needed to go to those measures. And besides, if James had been able to figure out where Maria was volunteering- Eliza had no doubt he’d be able to narrow down which dorm she was staying in.

“I don’t want to tell you what to do,” Eliza began, reaching across to take Maria’s shaking hand, “But I do want to offer my place. There’s no way he would look for you there.”

Maria bit her bottom lip. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”


	24. Alex relapses. Trigger warning: sexual assault, victim blaming

It’s not that Alex lives to disappoint,

except really, in a way, he’s come to accept he does.

Sometimes his veins buzz just a little hard, and Aaron and Mads are both in class. And sure, he could text Lafayette- but Lafayette would tell John. And Alex doesn’t want John to know he’s even thinking about it.

He can do this. Just once.

Fingers the cash in his pocket, trying not to think about everything Aaron pays for that allows him to have it. Tries not to wonder if this basically means Aaron is paying for them.

Just once. It won’t be a habit again. Just.. once. to remind himself what it felt like to actually get shit done. 

At the end, he’d relied on Mads and Jefferson. Jefferson is states away, Alex knows. Knows because he gets a letter once a week with the return address. He hasn’t actually read any of them, though.

Alex doesn’t know their schedules anymore, the other dealers. Doesn’t know where he’s almost guaranteed to find someone- but he’s got to try. got to try and find someone before Mads and Aaron get back home and realize he left the house. 

Monroe is in the cafeteria. Monroe who refused to deal to him because of how skinny he was. But Alex has gained weight. Alex doesn’t twitch like he used to. These days he looks healthier than ever.

It’s worth a shot.

Monroe watches him with curious eyes as he approaches. 

“How much can I get for a twenty?”

Monroe doesn’t bother clarifying, doesn’t immediately turn him away either. But he does ask “Aren’t you Madison’s boy now?”

Alex isn’t sure whether or not to say yes, not sure whether or not it’ll be a good thing. But he nods in hopes that it’ll get him something cheaper. Or that maybe Monroe just wants to make sure someone will be there to handle him if he takes too much. Someone who will know what to do.

There’s a backpack on the ground, and Monroe grabs it, tosses it over his shoulder as he references for Alex to follow him outside.

They find a shady spot to sit down on the concrete, using the architecture for relative anonymity. As Monroe counts them out, Alex stares..”I’ve got forty if you’ll take it.”

A cocked eyebrow, but Monroe counts out a few more. “Do I need to tell you not to take them all at once?”

Alex holds out the money, licks his bottom lip. “You know how Mads is.”

“Yeah. Tell him to give me a heads up if he ever wants back in.” Monroe pockets the money and Alex waits as he pushes the pills into a small baggie before slipping them into the pocket of Alex’s hoodie.

Madison’s hoodie, technically. “Thanks, Man”

“Yeah yeah. Get lost now. I was eating lunch.”

—

“Ma cherie?” Alex freezes, breathes, spins on spot to smile at Lafayette.

“I did not know you would be on campus today, little Alex? Especially all alone.” It’s said while swooping down to pick him up, and Alex wonders if he can hear his heart rate.

“Aaron’s in class,” Alex supplies,” I just wanted to see if I could do it. Be on campus by myself now that I know he’s not here.”

It’s a lie. But it explains his heart rate, would explain any fear in his eyes. Lafayette peers at this face for a moment before settling him down.

“You will call me if you need me, yes?”

—

Alex had had two pills before running into Lafayette. As soon as he’s able to find a dark enough corner- he takes two more. 

It’s nowhere near his tolerance level and he’s not going fast enough yet. 

-

His phone is buzzing. Aaron. Mads. John.

Alex ignores them all. pops one more, continues to take up the corner of the bar he’s in. Munches idly on the pretzel he’d ordered as he talks to the crowd that has gathered before him.

Lets them buy him the drinks he can’t get for himself.

Entertains them with stories that may or may not be true, runs his tongue along shot glasses, making eye contact.

His heart rate is through the roof, but it’s fine because the itching is gone. So long as he can keep making these people laugh. Keep men buying him drinks with the whisper of fingertips against their skin.

Promises he won’t keep.

Won’t let it go that far.

Doesn’t realize he might not have a choice.

-

There’s blood on Lafayette’s face when it swims into view.

He’s in the air, being held bridal style. Doesn’t know what’s going on.

He’d been in the bar the last he remembered, but this is not the bar.

Lafayette’s teeth are bared, the smile is all wrong. 

“Did our little addict forget to check his drinks?”

He’s being dropped unceremoniously on a bed. Vaguely he’s aware of other people in the house, of words being exchanged but the only thing he can focus on is Lafayette leaning in, fingers wrapping around his throat- just a hint. Alex can’t find it in him to be scared.

“The next time you desire to be destroyed, I am happy to do the job, my little Alex. At least when I am through with you- you’ll still have your virtue, so little as it means to you.”

Alex isn’t sure what that means, allows himself to drift unconscious again.

-

There are bodies around him. Refusing to let him up.

Alex screams, sobs. Aaron shushes him. Reminds him where he is.

John bites into his shoulder, a focal point, Alex tries to relax into it.

-

Madison doesn’t ask why. Just sits with him. Brings him food and water. Keeps the conversation light.

John holds him, kisses him. Won’t talk to him.

Lafayette’s pissed, but something tells Alex he’s just as mad at himself for not realizing sooner.

and Aaron accepts the blame that doesn’t belong to him.

Starts talking about taking a semester off too. It was too soon to leave him alone entirely. 

Alex promises not to do it again, swears they don’t have to keep a set of eyes on him at all times.

No one believes him.

He probably deserves that.


	25. Foreshadowing Mads+Laf

Madison worked his fingers into the mess of hair, aware it was an act that would normally get him yelled at. But Lafayette didn’t budge, let him work at his scalp, eyes unseeing as they stared at the ceiling.

“I could braid it, if you wanted?” Something to do. To pass the time.

Lafayette didn’t respond to the question, though. “Do you think my Laurens will come home soon?”

John and Aaron were with Alex. Or rather, Aaron was with Alex most likely. From what Madison knew, John had yet to actually step inside.

“They’ll be home soon.”

At least, Madison hoped so.

“Will you lay with me until they come, Monsieur Madison?”

Madison nodded, and then upon realizing that the man wouldn’t see it, lifted Lafayette’s head off his lap so that he could lay next to him. Tried not to react when the man rolled him into his chest. 

Snorted when Lafayette hummed. “You are all so small, Monsieur Madison. Our tiny trio. It will be complete again soon.”

Madison wondered how much either of them believed that.


	26. Foreshadowing Laf+ Aaron

“It is okay, Aaron.”

No, no it wasn’t. Nothing was okay. Unwilling to sit there and be patronized, Aaron pushed himself off the couch, stumbling to the bathroom with the aim to splash water on his face.

Slammed into the wall next to it instead, shoulder catching the brunt. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I-”

Madison was-

Madison was not home.

Aaron didn’t want to think about that.

“You do not have to.” Lafayette stepped into his line of sight. “Come home with me. Little Alex would not want-”

It was a terrible idea, but no, no, Lafayette wasn’t allowed to have Alex’s name in his mouth. Not now.

But Lafayette didn’t budge when Aaron tried to hit him. Pulled him in instead, wrapping his arms tighter until Aaron couldn’t move. Lafayette was too tall, not to mention worked out regularly, for Aaron to keep putting up a fight. “Alex doesn’t really get a say right now, does he?”

Lafayette shushed him softly, one hand coming up to stroke the back of his head gently. But despite the comfort, Lafayette’s voice sounded just as tired when it came, “No. No I suppose not.”


	27. Things said while you were drunk Laf + Aaron

Aaron wasn’t sure who he wanted to kill more.

Lafayette for buying them all liquor. John for the drinking game. Madison for playing DD and driving Alex and John to go get milkshakes.

Or Lafayette.

For being himself.

“Does little Burr need a lift?” Lafayette leaned against the counter, obviously amused with his own joke as Aaron attempted to make tea for the both of them.

“Go home, Gil, you’re drunk.” Not that he actually wanted Lafayette driving, just, out of his hair for two seconds.

“Little Burr-” Lafayette was heavy on his back, arms wrapping loosely around Aaron’s neck as he leaned on him- chin digging into Aaron’s head. “Why do you not love me? What have I ever done to you?”

“Other than tie me to a bed?” Or maybe that had been John, Aaron still wasn’t sure of those details.

Lafayette hummed slightly, and Aaron went to shift him off, the vibrations rubbing him the wrong way. 

Unfortunately, it only resulted in Lafayette spinning him slightly, and redraping himself over Aaron- this time with Aaron’s face buried in his chest.”Would you like to tie me to a bed, little Burr? I would let you.”

“That’s a sight I’d pay to see,” John said from the doorway, laughing when Aaron groaned.


	28. Things said with your lips on my neck Laf/Alex

“Aaron said-”

The hands gripping his hips shifted him further up the wall, and the words died in Alex’s throat even as Lafayette’s nose nudged along his collar bone. Searching.

“What did Little Burr say?” Lafayette murmured into his skin. “Did he warn you how foolish it is to play with fire?”

Lafayette’s body against his felt so good, pressing him into the wall, one knee between his legs, refusing to let him touch the ground. Solid. Lafayette was solid and immovable and what in the world made Alex think he could get away with teasing the man for so long. Lafayette had never hesitated to take what he wanted.

Would never hurt Alex. But it wasn’t as if Alex was really protesting. As if Alex hadn’t thought of this before.

“Perhaps, ma petite-” Each word was hot air, and Alex squirmed- “Perhaps you should have listened.”

It was the only warning he got before Lafayette bit down, teeth digging into tender muscle.


	29. First kiss Aaron/Mads

There’s a body on his chest and Aaron strokes Alex’s back gently. Dozes in and out as Alex intertwines their limbs, apparently cold.

Ridiculous child.

Alex rocks his hips, morning wood thrusting into Aaron’s side and Aaron decides to indulge him. Rolls them so that he can lean in to kiss him.

Freezes when Alex doesn’t lean up into it the way he usually does.

Opens his eyes to realize that no-

no it isn’t Alex.

It’s James, staring up at him, half asleep and obviously confused.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

A hand comes up to cup the back of his head, dragging him down to close the gap once more.

It’s almost nice enough to make up for Alex’s muttered “Fucking Finally” from the door.


	30. I don't hate you - Laf+ Aaron

“It is fine. I do not expect you to think better of me.” Lafayette shrugged. “I have understood for a long time your feelings for me. It is hard to overcome hatred.”

Aaron groaned, because no, this was not a conversation he was looking forward to having. It was not the point either, in him telling Laf to behave while he had Alex and John in the middle of the woods somewhere this weekend. “I don’t hate you. I never have. That’s half the problem.”

“You do not need to lie to me,” Lafayette, who had seemed so nonchalant about being hated, seemed rather uncomfortable with Aaron’s comment. “I am under no illusion.”

“I didn’t understand you for a long time,” Aaron admitted. “John I could get. John is all righteous anger and fuck it all to consequences. You? On the other hand were a loose cannon and it made me uncomfortable. But you’ve always had Alex’s best interest at heart and I’m pretty sure I understand you now. You’re a lot less frightening with that knowledge.”

It was the wrong thing to say, the man’s eyes flashing slightly as he moved forward, forcing Aaron backward until he could go no further. Aaron lifted his chin defiantly, even as Lafayette leaned down to close the space, stubble rough against Aaron’s jaw. “Is that so, Little Burr, do you understand me now?”

Lafayette pressed one hand to his chest. “Then why does your heart beat so fast?”


	31. Aaron have mercy on his soul Alex/Laf

“Ma petite-” Lafayette stopped- unsure of why he was arguing.

After all, Alex curling up with him and John was nothing new.

Except, John wasn’t there. And Alex wasn’t so much curled up next to him, as inching closer. Not to mention the fact that Lafayette was well aware of why Alex was here not there. Of the liquor on his breath.

It would be wrong to take advantage. “I would not want to ruin our friendship, little Alex.”

Apparently speaking it out loud was the wrong thing to do because Alex twisted, swinging a leg over his lap. Eyes wider than they had any right as he licked his bottom lip. “You were never just my friend.”

No.

No, he wasn’t.

Alex leaned forward, and Lafayette expected to be kissed. To be contrary, Alex went just a bit further, nipping at his earlobe instead. “You’ve always taken such good care of me.”

“Laf,” Alex placed a small kiss at the corner of his jaw. “Please.”

Aaron have mercy on his soul.


	32. Foreshadowing Mads/Alex

It’s been a week.

Madison knows this. Only a week. Seven days. Seven long days.

Too many classes with bouncing feet, too many silent car trips with Aaron, too many arguments with Lafayette. John’s not talking to him.

It’s been a week.

And Alex looks a mess, looks tired, look greasy, looks like he’s five seconds from falling over. Looking at him like his car is suddenly the arc, like James is there to save him.

Alex takes an uncertain step forward, strap of his backpack clutched in one hand. “Can I kiss you?”

It isn’t what he’s expecting but Madison nods, opens his arms and sinks one hand into that greasy bun on Alex’s head, pulling him down for the kiss.

Tries not to think about the way Alex’s fingers dig into his skin. An unspoken promise that he isn’t letting go.

Another promise that Madison can’t believe anymore.


	33. Mads spanking Aaron

It’s not that Aaron’s unaware of where Alex’s tastes lie- he knows.  
Has known since the cabin, when Alex jokingly suggested it.

It’s not that he isn’t aware that Madison currently fills that role-  
After all, he’d been there when Lafayette confronted them both.

(Alex was getting antsy again. They could handle the situation-  
Or he would.)

But James is usually more careful. Makes sure Aaron is out of the house when it happens. Or at least gives him a heads up so that Aaron can put in his headphones. 

So when Aaron hears Alex sobbing, he does the only logical thing- he follows the sound. Freezes in the doorway of Madison’s room when he sees them. Madison, still fully dressed, with a bare bottomed Alex over his knees, pushed down panties effectively binding his legs. 

And fuck, Madison’s spanking Alex with a hair brush of all things, tan skin already flushed red and growing more so with every hit. Aaron counts them, one-two-three-four-five, Madison massages Alex’s ass before starting up again- this time angling for barely pink thighs, one-two-three-four-five. 

Spanking, comfort, spanking, all while Alex cries in his lap. Aaron can’t rip his eyes away, can’t convince himself to move even though he knows he should. He wasn’t invited to this scene, Alex might not want him there, hell, Madison might not want him to see. But he’s rooted in place, counting every hit. 

When Madison finally tells Alex that it’s okay, that it’s over, that he can go lay on his doggie bed (and there’s another thing Aaron chooses not to question too hard), Aaron’s surprised to realize that their boyfriend is soft. After all, he had seemed so into the idea in the beginning.

That is, until he notices the wet spot on James’ pants and it hits him that Alex came from the spanking alone. Aaron plans on turning around and disappearing back into his room so that they can finish out the rest of their ritual- he does. Except when he looks up, Madison is looking right at him.

Expression soft and inviting, and Aaron has to look away. Looks to where Alex is curled up in his spot, bright red ass peeking out beneath the blanket he’s covered himself with.

“Would you like to try?” Madison asks, as if it were nothing.

As if he weren’t fingering the pin on a grenade.

Aaron nods. Walks carefully forward. Madison is talking, something about Alex needing to rest. About covering the basics first. Or at least, that’s what Aaron thinks he’s saying, because truth is, he’s not really listening.

It’s taking every ounce of energy just to keep himself moving forward. Stops in front of Madison, fingers on the button of his pants and he pushes them off as quickly as he can. Leaves his boxers on because he’s not sure he’s ready to be completely exposed- and lowers himself over his roommate’s lap.

There’s a moment where it occurs to him that the tension in Madison’s body means he wasn’t expecting that. Coupled with the comment about Alex and Aaron flushes to realize that Madison had meant the other way around. Did Aaron want to try spanking not…

He tries to move, to get off James’ lap, but Madison seems to have come out of his shock in the meantime, and there’s a hand on his lower back, holding him down. 

“Just like that,” James murmurs, quiet and soothing, “Now, I’m going to start with my hand, okay? And if at any point you need me to stop- say so. Say stop or no or red.”

The first two hits barely register, and Aaron squirms, unwilling to ask for more. For something harder.

Thankfully, Madison doesn’t need to be asked. Slowly builds up momentum until Aaron is wriggling not in search of more contact- but in hopes of alleviating some of the burn.

And it burns. God does it burn, and the pattern that he’d grown accustomed to with Alex isn’t there at all. Not that James doesn’t stop every now and then to rub him through his boxers, because he does. Whispers all sorts of quiet nothings as he does, meaningless statements meant to comfort Aaron.

Statements that Aaron doesn’t even begin to appreciate until James uses one hand to pull his ass cheek up, stretching the skin tight before landing a handful of blows directly on his sit-spot. When he reaches back to try and rub at the soreness, James gently swats his hands away. 

Aaron rubs at his face instead, trying to ignore the fact that he’s been sniffling. James isn’t even hitting him that hard. But it’s a near constant rhythm of blows, and he’s pretty sure that if James pushed his boxers down, Aaron’s ass would be glowing. An accomplishment, really, considering Aaron’s dark skin tone. 

“Can you take ten more for me?” James asks when Aaron actually starts to cry.

And yes, he can do that. He can take ten more. Says so, trying to ignore the quiver in his own voice. “Count for me.”

One and two land across his right and left cheeks.

Three through six right across the middle, one after another.

His voices cracks on seven, a particularly hard swat against his left thigh, and he’s barely got the number out before eight falls against his right one. 

Nine and ten cover one cheek each and when it’s over, he allows Madison to pull him up. It’s an awkward shuffle of bodies, considering Aaron’s taller than he is, and by the time they’re settled, his ass is pressed against James’ thighs as he leans back against his roommate’s chest with his eyes closed. James’ chin rests against his shoulder, and one hand strokes soothing circles on his stomach.

After a long moment, James speaks up, asks, “Was that what you wanted?”

It’s a strange question, one Aaron isn’t sure how to answer. He hasn’t exactly thought about it before. So he settles for shrugging slightly. “It was.. Nice.”

“Mm,” it’s a quiet noise, “Do you want to lay down on the bed?”

“That sounds.. Yeah.” Aaron nods, and he’s not surprised when James pulls at him again, carefully rearranging them so that Aaron is on his side in the middle of the bed. Even less surprised when Alex crawls into bed soon after, pressing small kisses along Aaron’s cheeks. It makes him flush further, to be forced to remember that Alex had been there the whole time, but Aaron can’t find it in himself to mind too much when Alex curls against him. 

They’ll talk about what this all means tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the Divergent series, which was basically a branch off of Non-stop where Aaron and Alex broke up after the Jefferson thing because of Alex's desire to be dominated, especially physically- and Aaron's anxiety about the idea. Aaron didn't do it.. meanly, it was more of Alex feeling rejected. Alex goes to live Laf and John, and John helps Alex and Lafayette hook up. Something Lafayette is extremely hesitant about at first because he knew he was the exact opposite of Aaron. That while Alex would probably go along with anything he suggested- he was more extreme than probably healthy.

It’d been weeks since they’d touched him.

Actually, that wasn’t quite right. They touched him plenty. Lafayette’s hand on his shoulder while he cooked breakfast, John draping himself across the bed when he came home from classes. Both of them liked to mess up his hair.

John even fucked him once or twice. 

But considering how kinky their summer had been?

It felt like the beginning all over again. Except this time instead of John choking him against the wall to try and convince Lafayette to fuck him or pretty dresses with matching bruises, Alex was being denied by both of them. 

Denied was probably too strong a word. Logically Alex knew it wasn’t personal. Most nights he slept between them or curled up with John. In the morning he was there when they left for their run, rolled out of bed for kisses when they came back. Sometimes they’d even come back for lunch or invite Hercules over for dinner.

The fact that no one was slamming him into hard objects wasn’t because they’d lost interest, it was because they were busy with school starting. 

John was taking a fencing class. Lafayette dance. Which meant that by the time they made it back most days, they weren’t even interested in a fight.

All and all- it sucked.

Made him anxious in ways they probably didn’t think about. They only time Alex got to see people was when they were around or Hercules came over. Madison had texted a few times, but considering he was still living with Aaron-

Alex didn’t want to think about either of them. 

Didn’t want to think about it. About how fucked up Aaron had made him feel.

How long it took John to help him stop feeling like a freak.

Alex glanced at the clock. John would be home from class soon. Maybe if Alex was a pretty enough picture he could convince John to fuck him.

The question was how he wanted to do it. Naked was always a tempting choice, but John hadn’t encouraged him to be naked for Lafayette. No, he’d dressed Alex up. Something that seemed to be his own preference rather than something Lafayette was into.

So Alex stripped. Considered his naked body in the mirror for a moment before stepping into the shower so that he could clean himself. Inside and out. Unsure of how long he would be waiting, he slid one of their smaller plugs in as well. 

Tugged on a pair of green panties from the drawer they’d given him. Fumbled with a matching bra. One of Lafayette’s long sleeve shirts, leaving it unbuttoned up top. 

Up next was the toys. Carefully he laid out each one on the coffee table. The crop. The paddle. A pair of mean nipple clamps, the kind he usually wouldn’t volunteer for but John loved. 

Alex considered the toy chest a little longer. He wouldn’t be able to handcuff his wrists together, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do a little bondage too. Focused on the gag first, pushing the rubber ball into his mouth and locking it behind his head. Grabbed the thigh cuffs next, as well as the ones that would go around his calves.

The blindfold too.

Buckled the cuffs into place before kneeling in the middle of the floor so that he could attach them to one another. Make it so that he could spread his legs as far as he wanted, but wouldn’t be able to lift thigh from calf. Wouldn’t be able to get off of his knees. 

Which only left the black fabric laying on the floor in front of him. Alex tied it, trying to sink into the darkness. 

Folded his hands on his lap, breathing in through his nose and out through the mouth. Just like his therapist had taught him. All he had to do was pass the time until John got home and either took him up on his offer or jokingly dismissed him.

The problem with blinding himself was that he couldn’t see a clock or check his phone. Didn’t know how much time had passed. Just knew that his jaw and thighs ached, thought neither as much as his cock.

Aware that John could be home at any time, Alex slipped a hand between his legs to try and relieve some of the pressure. Wrote off the creak as he spread his legs, focused instead on how good it felt to grip his cock through the silky fabric.

The soft tsking was a little harder to write off and Alex flinched when he was suddenly wrenched up and back, knees lifting off the floor with little more than a hand in his hair.

“I do not remember saying that you could touch yourself, ma petite.”

Lafayette. That- That hadn’t been who he was expecting. Had he gotten their schedules mixed up?

Relief flooded him as Lafayette dropped his hold and the stinging in his scalp dulled. Not that it calmed his heart in the slightest. No, his heart seemed aware of all the ways this could go wrong. 

In the best and worst of ways.

When Lafayette spoke again, his voice was a further away. “Well? I am waiting. You cannot explain yourself if you are so far away.”

How Alex could explain himself while gagged, he didn’t know. Lowered his palms to the floor anyway, to try and crawl to the source of that voice. Got tsked for his trouble, ordered to straight back up and hold his elbows.

One of the prettiest pictures Alex could be without rope to hold him into place.

Of course, trying to move like that was harder, pressed the plug against his prostate with each awkward shift. Did his best to get where Lafayette wanted him, only stopping when something pressed against his cock. The bottom of a boot, he realized when Lafayette encouraged him to shift just a little closer.

“You may remove the blindfold, if you wish.” Alex nodded, hands making quick work of the knot he’d tied, eager to see Lafayette.

Except Lafayette wasn’t looking at him. Was sitting on the couch, notebook balanced on the arm as he glanced between a textbook and it, occasionally making notes. At Alex’s whine, he raised an eyebrow but didn’t look up. “I take my school work very seriously, ma petite. You are aware of this.”

Alex grunted, the only communication possible considering the rubber in his mouth.

“You may rut if you wish.” Alex waited. Statements like that rarely came without stipulations.

When Lafayette didn’t say anything, Alex tentatively rolled his hips. Froze when Lafayette hummed. “Of course, if you choose to rut you will be expected to come that way.”

There was a possibility that not rutting would mean not coming at all. But the idea of something more- Alex tensed his thighs to try and keep himself still. 

Leaned into the touch when Lafayette eventually reached over to unbuckle the gag.

“Is there a reason for this display?” Lafayette leaned back, and when he did, removed his foot from between Alex’s legs as well. “Are we feeling naughty?”

Alex could have said yes. But it wasn’t true, not really.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow at his silence. “Ma petite. I will be most unhappy with you if you do not explain yourself.”

And not in the fun way. Alex swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Lonely.”

“Have we neglected our little pet?” It could have been mocking, but it sounded almost sincere. 

Neglect was such a strong word though. Why couldn’t have John come home when expected? Or Lafayette just take what was being offered without examining it? 

“I will make you a deal,” Lafayette placed his textbook on the sidetable as he said it, clearing off the couch. “I will do whatever you wish. If you ask for it.”

Alex glanced toward the coffee table, where the paddle was. Hadn’t it been enough that he’d put them out?

As if reading his mind, Lafayette shook his head. “With our words, little Alex.”

Mean. Lafayette was being mean. But that was part of what Alex loved about him, so could he complain?

Alex considered the objects on the table. Took a deep breath before looking up at Lafayette. “Will you spank me?”

And then, because he couldn’t quite commit to asking. “You can clamp my nipples, if you’d like.”

Lafayette’s lip twitched as he stood. He dangled the clamps, looking Alex over before shaking his head. “I rather like the way you look now. In your pretty bra, wearing my shirt like a dress. I would hate to remove them.”

“Will you undo the cuffs? So I can get in position?”

“And what position should that be?” Lafayette knelt beside of him, reaching down to unclip the piece connecting calf to thigh. “Shall I spread you out on the wall? Or over the edge of the couch?”

Lafayette walked his fingers down Alex’s back. “Or perhaps, since we are feeling so needy, over my lap?”

Leading. Despite his directions, Lafayette was leading and Alex didn’t even want to complain because yes, yes he wanted to be over Lafayette’s lap. “Please spank me over your knee.”

Spank. Not paddle or crop, because despite having brought those out, he wanted the human element of skin on skin. Of knowing that Lafayette’s hand would sting with every strike.

Lafayette tugged him to his feet before sitting down so that Alex could get in position. Hummed curious as he stroked Alex’s ass, the only warning Alex got before his panties were pulled up, exposing his cheeks and putting pressure on the plug in the same go.

“You know-” Lafayette squeezed his ass- “This will turn such a pretty shade of red for me.”

Alex nodded, whimpering when Lafayette pushed on the plug. “Laf-”

“Yes, ma petite?”

“Please.” Alex wiggled his hips. “Please spank me.”

Lafayette hummed, drumming his fingers on Alex’s upturned ass, teasing him. Brought down his palm seconds later. Slow and steady at first, building up momentum until Alex sobbed against the couch. Carefully, Lafayette guided Alex to straddle his lap. Gripped the back of Alex’s head, pressing his tear stained cheek into his neck.

“How do we feel now? Still lonely?” Alex shook his head the little bit that he could. “What shall we do now? Perhaps take care of this?”

The hand gripping his cock felt nice, but Alex sniffled. “What about you?”

“Later.” Lafayette pressed his lips to the top of Alex’s head. “I am not the one who has been neglected.”

“Tomorrow?” It was asking a lot to play twice in a week, considering they hadn’t played in weeks. But Lafayette only chuckled. Shifting so that he could pick Alex up and drop him on the bed.

“Tomorrow-” Lafayette wiggled the panties off of his hips, over the leather around his thighs- “Tomorrow you shall take care of John and I both. But tonight?”

Lafayette pressed a kiss to his stomach. “Tonight I take care of you.”


End file.
